


I Wanna Love You, Baby

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Canon verse, Crying, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mouth Fucking, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming Kink, Smut, Spanking, Swallowing, Teasing, amen era, blowjob, changkyun is kinky, dirty talk hooooboy, grinding/frottage, jooheon may or may not have a hyung kink, kiho is a thing because i love them, petplay but not really, shit thats a lot of tags, some fluff sprinkled in, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: Jooheon has a hard time keeping his composure while shooting for their "Amen" special clip, and Changkyun is completely oblivious to it.Or is he?





	I Wanna Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my physics test but instead I'm writing this really dirty smut so cheers to me I guess

It was currently 2:30 in the afternoon, a bright, sunny day which they once again spent inside due to their packed schedules. It's not as if the members mind, in fact they are happy to film this for monbebes. Everyone is laughing, trying on cute props and having a good time as they practice their faces and gestures for their parts.

Everyone except Jooheon, who is more than a little preoccupied with Changkyun's adorable smile and the positively "boyfriend" outfit that the maknae is sporting today. The staff had stuffed him in an extra floppy navy blue sweater, letting the long sleeves hang over his fingertips, making the younger look all the more cute and nearly giving Jooheon a heart attack when he had entered the set to see his boyfriend sitting there, looking like a huggable teddy bear.

That wasn't even the worst part. For starters, the stylists had done the maknae's hair in a sort of messy fashion, choosing to forego redyeing the roots and letting the black contrast to the almost caramel brown. It was getting quite long, too, making the rapper appear even younger than he actually was. The main rapper silently thanked all the staff in the building for blessing him with such a pure, untainted sight.

And boy, did that change quickly.

Sure, Changkyun in fluffy clothes with messy bed hair is cute. It's the classic boyfriend look, innocent and soft. It's a look that makes his heart ache and his dimples show as he smiles over at the younger.

But the second Changkyun puts on that dumb headband, everything is much, much different.

Yeah, the cat ears are cute. To other people, they're supposed to look adorable, make the younger look shy and timid, yet he still can't shake the feeling that Changkyun knows, knows it'll effect Jooheon in this way and is using it to his advantage. It's no secret to the older that Changkyun is a lot sluttier in bed than one would think, and he knows better than to trust the kid's cute face.

In reality, their maknae is downright  _sinful._

And that's what makes Jooheon start to sweat, makes him a little hot under the collar as he watches Changkyun pose for the camera, bringing his hands up like cat claws and making all sorts of adorable gestures. Again, it seems so innocent to everyone else, but all he sees is something extremely kinky. His mind sends him beautiful images of Changkyun writhing under him, on top of him, wherever, in nothing but the headband, thinking about the way he moans, deep and low in his throat, the taste of his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat-

The stylist to his left clears her throat, shooting him a questioning glare. Jooheon looks up at her and shakes his head, muttering a small sorry for dozing off, and lets the woman fix up his flaming hair. The whole time he sits there, he tries desperately to think of something to kill his boner, but nothing other than the thought of his boyfriend screaming his name is on his mind at the moment.

And finally, the most torturous part of all; Changkyun is totally aware of the effect he has on the older rapper. After the camera turns off, he keeps the headband snug in his hair and prances around the set, acting like a little kid but still sending seductive glances to his boyfriend. He keeps touching the ears, playing with them and refusing to take them off when one of the staff asks for them back. He even goes so far as to drape himself over Hyunwoo's back, asking him to feel how soft the ears are.

Jooheon feels anger and jealously rush through him like hot fire at the sight. Changkyun is cuddled up to their leader, head now in his lap as Hyunwoo idly plays with his hair. It could be labeled as fan service, aside from the fact that there is not a single fan around them right now.

The second the stylist is done with him, Jooheon walks over to the area where he will film his separate shot. He struts straight past his boyfriend, choosing to completely ignore him as he sits down on the plastic chair.

His filming finishes up quickly, wrapping up their schedule as he was the last member to shoot his part. All of the members clap once he stands up, (finally managing to control his hard-on somewhere throughout the shoot) and they make their way towards the dressing rooms where they will remove their clothing and props.

All seven of them are walking to the rooms, happily chatting about the day's events. Minhyuk is clutching on to Hyunwoo as usual, Hoseok is bothering Kihyun about something and Hyungwon is busy trying to get the fake snow out of his dirty blonde hair. Noticing an opportunity, Jooheon makes a grab for Changkyun's navy sweater and pulls him back into his chest, letting the other members walk ahead. Changkyun gasps at the sudden movement but doesn't protest as he is lead to the washroom.

The maknae can't help but smirk as he feels the tight grip on his hand, and he guesses his teasing has taken an even bigger effect than he expected.

Jooheon, however, doesn't look too appreciative when he closes the door, locking it and turning to face his boyfriend. In fact, his gaze is almost intimidating and Changkyun would be afraid if he didn't know the other rapper wasn't ever going to hurt him. He tries for an innocent smile.

Jooheon is quick to lean in, grabs his chin with his slender fingers and squeezes, coming in so close that their noses brush, sharing breaths.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

The maknae's face turns serious, smile falling and eyes wide in curiosity as he looks up at Jooheon. He once again makes the mistake of trying to take control by lifting a hand, wanting to place it on the older's waist, but the rapper is having none of that.

Jooheon uses his free hand to grab the maknae's wrist, pinning it roughly above his head with a bang as it hits the wall, and lets go of his chin to do the same to the other as well.

The sight of Changkyun so submissive under him, looking up from under his fluffy bangs with those damn cat ears, has him groaning and excited. But there was no way he was going to waste such a great opportunity by doing it here, in the cramped bathroom, so he holds off for now. He decides to make this quick, to save the good part for later.

Jooheon attaches his lips to Changkyun's, sharing a chaste kiss that he hopes passes on the promise of being wrecked later that night. After they part, Changkyun with a dusting of blush on his cheeks, Jooheon whispers right in his ear. The warm breath sends shivers down the maknae's spine, making him hot and bothered. But he knows if he behaves now, he'll be spoiled with affection later, and with that thought he refrains from trying anything.

"Hide the cat ears in your jacket, bring them home with you. Okay?" Jooheon asks, grip tightening hard enough to leave bruises when Changkyun takes too long to answer. "Y-yes," the maknae gasps, face contorting in pleasure from the pressure on his wrists.

" _Good boy,_ " The older rapper praises, giving him a dirty smirk before finally dropping his hands. Jooheon turns to leave, unlocking the door and looking back when he sees Changkyun taking a minute to catch his breath. He locks eyes with him, anger clear in his words as he spits out, "Let's go."

Changkyun nods, smiling to himself for succeeding in bringing out Jooheon's jealous side. Don't get him wrong, he loves when the older treats him like a precious angel, but sometimes he wants a change of pace, wants it rough and hard. He knew that the best way to get what he wanted was to tease his hyung into wanting to punish him for his actions.

Call him kinky, because he totally is.

After he exits the room, he heads straight for his dressing room and does just as Jooheon had instructed, slipping the headband into the pocket of his windbreaker. He's never known Jooheon to have a thing for accessories or anything, but he reasons that must be because they have only been dating for about six months. That wasn't a very long time to learn many things about the other, especially because their sex wasn't always rough.

Sometimes Jooheon took it gentle and slow, showering him in affection and peppering his bare skin with hot kisses, burying his nose in his neck and whispering "I love you," over and over again like it was all he knew how to say. And Changkyun loved it, adored being taken care of and pampered.

Other times, his hyung just couldn't resist the way he dragged the white towel across his sweaty skin after a particularly strenuous performance, or how his ass looked in the tight skinny jeans his stylist loved to put him in. Sometimes Jooheon had him crying, screaming, begging and clutching at the bedsheets so hard his fingers went numb. Sometimes he woke up covered in red marks and bruises decorating his hips.

Either way, he absolutely loved it.

And judging from the way Jooheon just treated him inside the washroom, he was in for a long night. If the headband being on his head fully clothed was a problem for the older rapper, how would he react when Changkyun was fully naked, panting and at his complete mercy? He had no idea, but he couldn't wait to find out.

After all seven members are changed and ready to leave, they enter the van one by one. Hoseok and Kihyun of course find each other right away, the older pulling the smaller male into his lap with a laugh. Kihyun looks upset for a second, complaining about wanting to sit in his seat, but went quiet when Hoseok whispered something to him.

By this point, everyone knew about their relationship. They, however, had been dating far before debut. They revealed it to the rest of the group around the same time he and Jooheon had, although it wasn't exactly a secret. Maybe it was the few times they caught Kihyun cuddled up in Hoseok's bed in the morning, or the half-empty bottle of lube Shownu once found hidden in the couch cushion.

Jooheon climbed into the seat next to his, lacing their hands together and giving his boyfriend's a light squeeze. The older rapper rests his head on their maknae's shoulder, snuggling into his side, enjoying the warmth and acting like nothing had happened not even ten minutes before.

The entire ride was absolute torture for the younger. The whole way back to the dorms he thought about what Jooheon would do to him, anticipating the inevitable roughness he was sure to receive. He wondered how the older would take him, what position he'd choose, if he would bind his wrists or maybe even ask him to call him names. You never knew with Jooheon, he always wanted something different when he got in this sort of mood, and Changkyun was all too happy to comply.

Finally, after ten agonizing minutes, they arrive back home. They pile out of the car and their manager announces they will have the rest of the day off, so long as they meet for their usual nightly practice at 10:00. All seven members agree, heading up to their dorm rooms to enjoy the time they'd been given.

Jooheon is hoping, praying that the other members will find something to do outside of the dorm. He wants them all out, no one around to hear Changkyun's screams of his name. That was for his ears only. He needed the entire dorm completely empty so he could fuck his boyfriend anywhere he wanted, maybe the kitchen counter, the shower, on the couch...the possibilities were endless.

Thankfully, the other five members decide to engage in plans they've meant to make months and months ago. Kihyun and Hoseok end up going out to see a movie (a sad one, Jooheon notes, knowing Hoseok will probably cry his eyes out) and Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo agree to go grab dinner at some fancy place around 45 minutes away. Hyunwoo makes sure to pick somewhere rather far after seeing how Jooheon seemed eager to get their maknae alone. He didn't question it, just got everyone out of the building so they could do whatever it was that was so important.

They're sitting on the couch, watching everyone get ready to leave, Jooheon with one arm draped across his boyfriend's shoulders. He tries to make it look casual, turning on the TV and stating intently at the screen, waiting patiently for the members to say their goodbyes. After Hyunwoo grabs his wallet off of the table, they head out.

The second the door slams behind them, Jooheon takes action.

Before Changkyun can even process what is happening, his hyung is pushing him back onto the couch cushions with force. Jooheon laces his strong fingers in the soft hair, ripping a moan from his boyfriend's throat as he yanks, hard.

"You think you're funny?" He asks, pulling tighter on the golden strands. Changkyun winces at the pain, but his face quickly turn into one of pure pleasure. He cants his hips, trying desperately to show Jooheon what he wants.

"I said," Jooheon snarls, staring into the younger's hooded eyes, "do you think you're funny?" As he asks the question he begins to straddle the maknae's hips, goraning at the friction as he presses himself against the younger.

"N-no" Changkyun answers, panting from the pain and pleasure of his hair being tugged at harshly. He nearly screams at the feeling of Jooheon beginning to roughly grind his hips down, thrusting hard and making the couch squeak in protest.

"No? Really?" Jooheon asks, veins showing on his neck as he strains to manhandle the boy underneath him. "Then you're just that desperate to be fucked? Is that why you teased me all day, hm?" Changkyun moans at the dirty words, feeling his face flush at the humiliation of it all, because its true. Changkyun had been acting like that for one reason and one reason only: to get his hyung to fuck him hard and fast.

When the rapper doesn't answer, Jooheon gives another pull on the strands in between his fingers. Changkyun keens, shivers racking his body and a heat pooling in his stomach at the treatment. Jooheon leans down until their faces are inches apart, staring hard into his boyfriend's eyes. "I asked you a question," he growls, holding his grip tight on the boy's hair.

"Yes, yes, that's why," Changkyun admits, mewling as Jooheon continues the movement of his hips, bucking his own and whining at the friction. "Wanted to see how far I could tease you," he breathes out, trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart. Jooheon finally releases his hair, choosing instead to latch onto his white t shirt, pausing his grinding to splay his hands on the material.

"Well," he says, nonchalant. "Bad mistake."

And with that statement he tears the fabric in his hands-actually tears it-, ripping the shirt open like its no problem at all and tossing the remnants somewhere across the room. Changkyun gapes, eyes wide at the sudden show of strength. The action causes his length to ache even more, straining against his tight jeans.

Jooheon captures his lips in his own, immediately shoving his tongue inside his mouth and battling for dominance. The older male wins easily, pinning his boyfriend's wrists to the arm of the couch and aggressively licking into his mouth.

"You're so dirty, teasing me like that. Even going so far as trying to make me jealous?" Jooheon tuts. "What a little _slut._ " It's at this moment that the older rapper decides to assault his nipples, leaning down and sucking, licking, biting them until Changkyun is screaming, strings of moans leaving his soft lips as he tries to remove his wrists from his hyung's hold. But Jooheon's strength is too much for him, holding him down like his life depended on it.

He begins to suck marks on his chest, collarbones, neck, any bare skin he can connect his lips to. Beautiful purples and reds begin to bloom in his wake, a trail of dark hickeys leading from his chest to his throat. Jooheon takes the extra time to lick at his adam's apple, sucking a mark onto the skin stretched taut over it, his hot breath fanning over the expanse of the maknae's neck. Every flick of his tongue drives the younger wild under his touch, body thrashing around under his and whimpers sounding in his throat.

"You love it when I do you like this, don't you?" Jooheon questions, sucking a particularly dark mark on his tan collarbone, adding teeth into it and biting lightly. Changkyun nods, too out of breath to speak. He hopes Jooheon will remove his pants soon, the straining of his cock against his pants becoming almost unbearable.

"You love when I'm in control." He remarks, bringing his head up to tangle their tongues together once more. Jooheon parts their lips after about a minute, brushing them together in bliss before adding, "I'll fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight for a _week."_ Changkyun nods ferverently, eagerly agreeing. "You want that? you want me to mark you, to punish you for being bad?" The younger's body is on fire, neck covered in salty sweat, Jooheon's words sending waves of electricity through him. "God, yes. Please," he begs, turning his head to the side and letting his hair fall in his face. He's given up on thrashing around, letting Jooheon take complete control of his body. "Please, hyung. I've been so bad-" Changkyun whines, using his best begging voice.

"That's right. Who am I, Changkyun?" Jooheon asks, freeing his wrists in favour of gripping his hips and digging his fingers into the soft flesh there. Changkyun makes a sound akin to a hiccup, moaning and whining like crazy. "H-hyung," he whimpers, grinding upwards and letting Jooheon control the pace. "Louder. Scream it for me baby," his boyfriend demands, breathing getting heavy from the pleasure of the younger's hips against his own. Changkyun sobs, heaving out his response in between large intakes of breath. "Hyung!" He screams, taking delight in the praise that Jooheon showers him with afterwards.

"Good boy" he hisses, stopping his actions on the other's body to lift his shirt up and off of his torso. Changkyun marvels at the toned stomach, the abs nobody knew he had rippling under the skin. He wants to touch, wants to touch so bad, but he won't risk pissing Jooheon off until he's sure he's allowed to do so.

"Wait here," he orders, climbing off of his boyfriend and unzipping his pants, slowly letting the zipper drag down while licking his lips. "If you move even one inch, I'm not letting you come tonight."

Changkyun gulps, watching his hyung walk away from the couch. His member is hard and leaking in its confines and its so painful, so torturous to sit here and not be able to do a thing about it. He tells himself it'll all be worth it when Jooheon praises him for being good, thinking about how great it feels to be rewarded for his behaviour. So he lies there, unmoving and waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Jooheon comes back less than a minute later holding the headband in his hand, waving it in front of Changkyun's face as if he were five. "Put it on, since you clearly want to be dirty tonight." Jooheon's tone is stern, leaving no room for argument, so the maknae takes it from his grasp and fits it into his hair. The whole time he is trying to straighten it out, Jooheon is ridding himself of his pants, bringing his Calvin Klein boxers down with them.

By the time the headband is secure and Changkyun looks up at his hyung, Jooheon is standing there fully naked. He takes in the sight of his large erection, hard and leaking with precum already, and his thick, muscular thighs that flex when he leans down, trapping him in between his bare chest and the couch once again.

"These need to go," Jooheon ordered huskily, pawing at the zipper on the maknae's jeans. He popped the button and yanked the zipper down with so much brutality, Changkyun almost feared for the safety of his favourite pair of pants.

Once the jeans were unzipped, Jooheon drags them off of the younger's hips, lifting his body up a little to slide them off easier. He brings the rapper's boxers down with them just like he had with his own, exposing Changkyun's hard cock to the cool air and making him sigh at finally having his pants off.

After Jooheon tosses the material someplace behind him, he leans back while still keeping a firm grip on Changkyun's body, bringing him back with him. They end up with Jooheon sitting upright and the younger rapper straddling his thighs, initiating another round of sloppy, blissful kisses.

Both males break the kiss to moan, Jooheon's slightly higher than Changkyun's, when their bare lengths come into contact. Jooheon bucks his hips, grinding and sliding their sweaty bodies against each other. His hands slide down the maknae's flawless back, slowly tracing the soft skin with his fingertips before finding the swell of his ass. He places both hands over it and squeezes, hard.

Changkyun mewls, whimpering in contentment before breaking the kiss and moving his lips to his hyung's neck. He moans breathily into Jooheon's ear, licking his jawline, dragging his fingernails down the rapper's back. "Spank me, hyung," he whines, pressing forward and rubbing their crotches together to receive a growl from the man under him.

And Jooheon does, a harsh slap sound echoing throughout the room.

Changkyun cries out in pleasure, panting from the effort of grinding down against his hyung's hard length. It's quite a sight for Jooheon, the way his head is tilted back, neck exposed, back arching in satisfaction. He laughs, placing a hand on the side of the maknae's face and watching how he leans into it, desperate for any kind of touch.

"That's right. If you want to act like a slut, then you're going to be one," he says, placing his hands on Changkyun's chest and pushing lightly. The younger opens his eyes to look down at him in confusion, too blissed out to understand the meaning behind the action.

"Suck me off, _baby_." He orders, voice raspy and deep. The tone sends a chill down Changkyun's spine, his submissive side wanting to please his boyfriend. He loves it when Jooheon bosses him around, demands that he do this and that. It turns him on to no end.

As Jooheon leans back to lie down on the couch, Changkyun gets on his hands and knees, ass in the air behind him in order to put on a show for his hyung. He spreads his legs just slightly and prepares to give Jooheon the blowjob of his life.

He starts off by gripping his length in one hand, making eye contact as he begins to give it languid strokes. Jooheon moans at the look, taking in the sight of all the hickeys and bite marks that decorate the younger's skin, the bitten-red lips and hooded eyes. He wonders what he did to get this lucky

His train of thought is stopped dead on its tracks the second changkyun dips his tongue into the slit, making Jooheon grunt and curse in a deep, dominant voice. He gives a few more licks to the shaft, showing Jooheon how he slowly drags his tongue along his length before sliding him past his plush lips.

Jooheon moans, loud and breathy at the the sensation of Changkyun's hot mouth surrounding his hard cock. The maknae slides it in and out of his lips, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Jooheon loses it, bucking up into the heat. "Fuck, take it all baby," he growls, placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend's head and pushing him down further on to his dick.

Although Jooheon is huge, Changkyun has done this many times before and has no problem reaching the base, taking Jooheon deep in his throat. When he swallows around the wet length, throat convulsing, Jooheon loses control, keening at the feeling of the head hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat. He can't stand just watching anymore, so he once again takes a firm grip on Changkyun's hair and pulls.

The maknae cries out, letting Jooheon's cock slip out from his mouth as he gasps in pleasure. The older takes this opportunity to grab onto himself, sliding his length back in between his boyfriend's lips and thrusting into his throat.

Changkyun doesn't resist, just grabs onto Jooheon's thighs and squeezes, hoping to gain some leverage as the rapper roughly fucks his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each drag of his hips. The pace is fast and hard, just the way he wants it.

Jooheon is pulling hard on Changkyun's hair, encouraging him with dirty phrases and tons of praise. If it's one thing he knows the younger has a kink for, it's being praised, being rewarded, and especially during blowjobs.

"Look at you, taking me so well," the older moans, yanking on the hair in his hold. "Such a good boy." Changkyun moans around his dick at the praise, sending vibrations down the length as he deepthroats the rapper. Jooheon screams, feeling his climax building up. " _Fuck_ -"

With one last thrust, he releases inside his boyfriend's mouth, riding out his orgasm with small movements of his hips and a string of moans. He holds Changkyun at the base of his cock by his hair, waiting for him to swallow everything. Changkyun does, obediently swallowing and sliding Jooheon out of his mouth slowly.

Changkyun makes direct eye contact with him as he sucks on each of his fingers, sliding them in and out of his mouth carefully. He licks his lips, dragging his tongue gently over the bottom one.

Its one of the hottest things Jooheon has ever seen, and he can already feel himself starting to get hard again.

But tonight isn't about letting Changkyun service him, its about him punishing and dominating his boyfriend. So instead of sitting there and watching the maknae suck his fingers, (as hot as it is) he grabs Changkyun roughly by the wrist and tugs, letting him fall into his lap and connecting their lips once more.

While Changkyun is busy sucking a hickey on to Jooheon's collarbone, he fishes his hand in between the couch cushions, hoping Hoseok had been carless enough to leave it there a second time, because he really didn't feel like getting up to get their bottle of lube in the bedroom. Sure enough, his fingers come into contact with a small bottle that he pulls out.

But instead of popping open the cap, spreading some on his fingers and ordering Changkyun to turn around, he tosses it into the younger's hands. The rapper looks down at the bottle, then back up at the red haired male. "What-"

Jooheon's grip on his wrist tightens, and he pulls his face closer to whisper in his ear. "I want to watch you prepare yourself," he says, low and sultry. Changkyun shivers, blushing at the forwardness, but still follows the command obediently.

He sits in Jooheon's lap, pouring some of the lube on to his fingers and scissoring them to make sure the substance is spread evenly. He slowly brings his shaky hand down to his entrance, tracing the rim with one finger before Jooheon orders him to push it in.

He takes the first one without any pain, used to this already (and much bigger things). He begins to pump it in and out of himself slowly, searching for his sweet spot. "Faster," the older rapper demands, taking Changkyun's cock in hand and giving it a squeeze.

The maknae cries out, moaning so loud Jooheon wonders if anyone else in the building can hear it. If they do, well, he'd be doing them a damn good favour.

Changkyun adds a second finger, thrusting faster according to Jooheon's instructions. He can't help but moan at the way the light shines on the maknae's face, head tilted back and mouth open in pleasure. He increases his stroking pace on Changkyun, watching him hold back curses and cries.

After Changkyun has gone up to three fingers, Jooheon orders him to stop.

Changkyun pulls his fingers out, getting ready to flip himself over so his boyfriend can have his way with him. But it seems the rapper has other plans, because a sharp pain is felt as his hair is pulled, and a hand makes its way to his ass, pushing him back into Jooheon's lap.

"No, tonight I want you to ride me." Jooheon squeezes his ass again, encouraging him to lift himself up. Changkyun is surprised, not expecting this but not disagreeing with it either. He takes Jooheon's now hard member in his hand and guides it to his entrance, moaning at how the head slides past the rim.

He sinks down slowly, placing his large hands on Jooheon's thick thighs, giving himself a moment to adjust. The older rapper is not patient tonight, though, and decides to buck his hips up.

Changkyun cries out, the action ripping a moan from his throat and making his eyes prick with tears of pleasure. Jooheon doesn't stop there, grabbing onto the younger's hips with a bruising hold, lifting him up until only the tip rests inside before slamming back in.

Again, Changkyun becomes a moaning mess on top of him, screaming and writhing in nothing but the cute little headband. Jooheon keeps a relentless pace, ramming into his boyfriend's tight heat and groaning at the feeling.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" He asks, panting through the words. "For me to fuck you hard? Rough?" Changkyun can't find the words to respond, loud whines of "Hyung-" the only thing he is able to say in the moment. Jooheon fucks into him hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin loud and sharp throughout their dorm.

"Look at you taking me like that, so good and deep," Jooheon drawls, aiming a particularly hard thrust up in search of the younger's prostate. When he finds it, Changkyun screams louder than he had before, a stray tear rolling down the side of his face. "Fuck! Y-yes hyung," he moans, digging his fingernails into Jooheon's hard thighs in search of some type of stability.

But then, Jooheon stops thrusting entirely, making Changkyun whine at the loss. He's about to complain, ask his hyung why he stopped, but he's interrupted by a hand gripping his neck. " _What did you say_?" Jooheon asks.

"I don't remember giving you permission to swear."

In one swift movement, Changkyun is pushed on to his back, Jooheon crawling up his frame. He positions himself at the maknae's entrance again, sinking in with one hard thrust of his hips.

They immediately pick up where they left off, Jooheon pounding Changkyun into the couch and the younger crying out his name in between strained breaths. The couch shakes from the force of their movements, springs squeaking and protesting, but neither of them are in the state of mind to care.

"You're so dirty, aren't you? Look at how you spread your legs for me," Jooheon smirks, making eye contact with the mess of a boy underneath him. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Changkyun moans in response, grabbing on to his cock and stroking himself to his finish, Jooheon's dirty phrases spurring him on.

The older male feels his climax approaching, picking up the pace of his hips drilling into his boyfriend, giving it to him as rough and brutal as possible. At Changkyun's beautiful cry of "Hyung!" Jooheon reaches his orgasm, emptying himself inside of the maknae with a grunt.

Changkyun comes from the feeling of Jooheon releasing inside of him, spilling all over his hand and abs as he continues to moan.

Jooheon falls next to him on the couch, breathing as if he had just run a 30K marathon. Changkyun snuggles close, burying his face in the older's strong chest and admiring the hickeys he had left behind.

"Wow," Jooheon pants. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Changkyun answers for him, pushing back his sexed up hair and licking his lips.

Jooheon smiles, leaning over to give Changkyun a loving kiss. No teeth or tongue, their lips slotting together perfectly. Changkyun circles his arms around his boyfriend's neck, sighing into his mouth.

After they part, Jooheon brings the red wrists up to his mouth to kiss the sore spot, feeling sorry for how rough he had gotten with his precious angel. But it's not as if the younger didn't want it in the first place, so he tries to keep the guilt down.

Changkyun kisses his chest and whispers against the skin there, quiet but audible before he begins to doze off.

"I love you."

Changkyun isn't awake to hear it, but Jooheon answers him after minutes of watching the other sleep, how his hair falls in his eyes and his chest rises and falls with his breaths.

And be thinks for the millionth time that day.

How had he gotten so lucky?

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay im soO sorry y'all had to read this ashxajckck I'm disgusted with myself LMAO. I also didn't proofread this at all because I'm lazy so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
